Welcome To The Show
by Chosen2007
Summary: Sequel 2 The Notorious G, Claudia and Jason got naugthy after being trapped in the shed? All My Children X-over with Port Charles an Adjustment to Livive Locke she was never a vampire. LiviveSpinielli, Luther and Lola are mine. Revision and katebash
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome To The Show_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part One_

_**Her name was Livive Locke, she kept the numbers for Haven, she made sure everything was tight and all the connections were satisfied, the V.I.P was filled and so as she about to go home, she locked up. As she locked up, she noted that Greenlee was bad, she couldn't believe that she was back and she hated her with a passion. She got her plane ticket to Port Charles where her boss Luther Crowe was going there to repeat the same success he has in the dirty south. She knew it was risky…..Livive walked to the piano, she started to play it and she let it all out.. Her mother was a psycho named Rachel Locke, a shrink no else. She was separated from birth, when her father made a deal with her mother to take only one child and give Natasha the other. Rachel was evil from the beginning and Livive always knew to protect her heart. Rachel was a mom by the default. She met her real twin sister Sam when Derrick was trying to get Snoop to do a show and they have always stayed close. Livive as always felt compelled to help her sister anytime and so as Derrick walked in, they went over the plan….**_

_That night in Port Charles….._

_**Claudia and Jason got out of the shed. No more bullets but bodies and Claudia couldn't believe the talk was true, he is that good but Jason didn't want to go back, it would be one night, Michael is safe with Carly, **__kiss her, __**Sonny is over with Kate, **__close the door behind you and take that step, you did the job take your thrills where you could them. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome to the Show_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Two_

_There's your hand in the fire, it's burning and you could feel as your hands are over her body. You don't want to stop; she's not letting you off. Claudia and Jason didn't care until three o'clock in the morning and somewhere between the kisses, Claudia let Johnny know she's okay. Claudia got dressed and she wasn't ashamed about what she did. It was the darkness and pain that made her ashamed that night. _

_**Claudia tested it, she walked over to him and kissed him one more time. He passed and they went off on a motorcycle. The other was waiting for that knife, that gun to the head that fire of mistrust for one night it was trust. Claudia adjusted her boots and Jason quietly said, "I'm glad you didn't have anything to do with it." "That's a first." Claudia said and Jason responded, "Your father is going to try again." "I know, its part of his warm personality." Claudia said and Jason smiled then said, "So that's what you looked like in your clothes." Jason pulled her in to kiss her again. **_

_**The following morning, Sam waited on Jason's doorstep and Jason walked out of the elevator. Sam told her about Ian and Jason warned her to please be careful, they might be exes but there is that sparkle. Sam smiled for the first time at Jason because she remembers how it feels to be protected by him.**_

__

"_**Listen; remember I told you about Livive." Sam said and Jason shook his head. "Everything that I can't do, Livive does well and she knows how to be me to a tee." Sam said and added, "I was thinking, we have her meet Ian." "Why is she here?" Jason asked and Sam responded, "She runs Haven which is in the dirty south, the owner wants to make a club here." "Zaccahras are going to be all over it." Jason said and Sam responded sarcastically, "Wow, Jason, that's profound, have you been at this long?"Jason laughed and that deserved a laugh from Sam and as the door knocked, it was Elizabeth. Elizabeth wanted Sam to leave, Sam did. Elizabeth wanted to reconsidered, Jason didn't, Jason said that for her to go. She did**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome To The Show_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Three_

_Lola ran through the club and her daddy picked her up. Greenlee walked in and she saw a family. Livive walked in besides her. "You hurt him; I will make your last breath a scream." Livive said and walked away. Luther walked to Greenlee with Lola and as Lola went to Livive. "You sure you want to talk to Zach Staler." Greenlee said and Luther responded, "I want this club, a success and this will help reluctant which used to be bleed promotion. I know Kendall will be here, I'm so happy about that." "Wow." Kendall said and Greenlee turned around. Kendall came down with Zach, "Could we please talk?" Kendall asked and Greenlee walked past her._

_**Claudia knew she had nothing to with the shot that hit Michael, Ian acted on his own, Claudia was tempted to order the hit but didn't and as Sonny walked in. Showtime! "We need to talk." Sonny said and Claudia responded, "Go ahead." "I think we have a common enemy." Sonny said and Claudia responded, "My father. Jason knows everything and I bet he filled you in." "Ian Devlin should be a dead man, this plan is not going to work! He should die slow and painful." Sonny said and Claudia responded, "I agree but the papers will paint him out as a victim, you and I, everyone else will look like the monsters we are. This is better." "He killed my son! His body is there, he's breathing through tubes." Sonny said and Claudia called it, "The way I hear it, you were too damn busy worried about Kate to give a damn about your son. You know I'm surprised Jason hasn't put several bullets in you. That was my son or daughter, I would." Claudia said and Sonny responded, "Is that a threat?" Claudia gave him that stare, the stare to tell him, **__Today is not the day to mess with her. She walked past him like he didn't matter. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Welcome To The Show_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Four_

_Carly still believed he was going to wake up. She had no sleep, no rest. She was still alert. "Hey girl, got a tan yet." Kendall said and Carly turned around to see an old Florida friend. She hugged her; it was Carly's first time breaking down. Kendall knew this game, she saw Michael and so they talked outside forever. Carly and Kendall was the people "Caroline Benson" left behind. Kendall and Carly parted ways but always kept in contact and were there for everything in their way. "You see Zach would protect Spike and Ian's life with his own, Sonny knocked down his new piece of ass over Michael!" Carly said and Kendall responded, "I know but you can't think about that, Michael." "I'm sorry, when I see you, I just like bitching to someone who when pushed could be…." Carly said and Kendall interrupted, "A ruthless cunning bitch. You say the word; I will make Kate Howard's little magazine, little. You worry about your boy." Kendall said and hugged Carly. _

_Kendall was what the song from Letters to Cleo would call the dangerous type. Greenlee and Livive were at the Metro Court, Jasper Jax was meeting with them, Lulu was walking in with a garment bags and heard this conversation. "We are opening up a new club called Haven, my boyfriend…" Greenlee said and Livive responded, "She's co-owner of Fusion cosmetics and is branching out offices, she has a promotion with the club and so we would like to know who's using one of the penthouses." Jax saw a deal and took it. He went off and told them someone will be there to help with the paperwork. "I know how to do business." Greenlee said and Livive responded, "You need an assistant and so do I. One, to stop me from smacking you every five minutes and two, I can't think of anything." "Haven is around because of Derrick, I know this…" Greenlee said and Livive responded, "You know he's sold his pride and joy motorcycles, autograph baseballs for this club and while keeping his daughter alive." _

"_You mean from his mother. I know about." Greenlee said and Claudia stepped to what soon was going to be haven, Lola smiled and ran to her mother. Claudia held her daughter, she put her down. "You look great mom." Lola said and added, "Very pretty." "Is your father not letting you watch horror movies?" Claudia asked and she looked up to see Luther. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to the show**

**By**

**Chosen2007**

**Part Five**

**They sat down with Lulu still listening. "Luther couldn't sleep that's when he gets up, he has two energy drinks and when we have sex. We never sleep in the same bed." Greenlee said and Livive was shocked. "You know I've see bad mothers, I could honestly understand why her mother had to do it." Greenlee added "I can't." Livive said and Kendall walked in. "Where's Kate Howard?" Kendall asked and Lulu walked around. "I'm Kate Howard's assistant." Maxie said coming in and added, "Oh my God, you worked for fusion." "We own fusion you little blonde bitch." Kendall said and added, "Tell your boss that after we sink her magazine, I'm personally going to make my life's mission to destroy her. Get it Barbie doll." Greenlee and Livive shook that off, they went to the penthouse but Greenlee was curious and Lulu was curious about Fusion and Haven. **

"**She wanted to see Planet Terror." Luther said and Claudia looked over then said, "Good call. I weren't want her to see that either." "Your father might get released, I have friends." Luther said and Claudia reluctantly shook her head. "My timing sucks." Luther said and Claudia hugged him. "We're be in touch." Claudia said and after twenty minutes, she made a date with her daughter to watch The Mist and even High School musicial.**

**She went up the elevator and Jason met her half-way. "Hey handsome so this is what you look like with clothes?" Claudia said and Jason was business. "Someone is going to be here that could get close to incremented him." Jason said and Claudia responded, "Who?" "It would be Sam's twin-sister Livive." Jason said and Claudia have him that look. As Spinielli came out, Livive stepped out of the elevator. Spinielli saw Livive, vice versa and there was music in their heads. Claudia was getting a headache and looked at Jason. "Good plan." Claudia said **


	6. Chapter 6

_Welcome To The Show_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Six _

_**Kate Howard went upstairs as Greenlee was getting prepared and she made her way into the office. "Who the hell are you to threaten me?" Kate asked and Greenlee responded, "You really are that bony. Look, Kendall Hart threatened you, her best friend is Carly and now run away before I throw you out." Lulu walked passed Kate, "I quit." Lulu then gave her resume and asked Greenlee for a job, Greenlee said sure because, just because. **_

_**They went over the plan, Claudia gave Livive the details on Ian and Livive smiled. "A little slutty and a little proper, a lady on the street and a freak in the bed, I like it." Livive said and she looked over at Spinielli. "Me and my sis will work on it. I will multi-task; I know the importance of getting this right." Livive said and as Sam walked with her out the door, Livive lean to Spinielli. "**__If I was your girl, the things I do to you." Livive sang quietly to Spinielli. Spinelli had the equipment ready and went upstairs. _

__

_**Claudia and Jason talked, "I know last night probably could never happen again, I would love an encore but I know." Claudia said and Jason responded, "You obviously don't." Claudia was confused. Jason took her hand and they kissed one more time. "Can you wait for the encore?" Jason asked and Claudia responded, "Oh yeah." Claudia walked and she saw that Sonny saw the whole thing.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to the show

By

Chosen2007

Part Seven

_Carly was in the room, Jax was watching her and Carly had make that decision. As Jason came in, Carly and Jason talked, "You are his mother, I'm his father. Whatever you decided, I will support you." Jason said and Carly responded, "Do you ever…" "All the time and I will get the bastard who did this." Jason said and he hugged his long-time friend. Jason knew that his fight with Sonny was approaching an end of an era…._

_Moments ago…._

"_You are sleeping with our enemy. How do you know she didn't want to shoot Michael?" Sonny asked or yelled, it was a mixture. "I don't shoot kids, I never aim for kids and Jason could sleep or fuck whoever he damn well wants. Don't disrespect Jason." Claudia said and Sonny responded, "You know, your father would be better than you. You're over your little head little girl, your daddy is going to take over, you and your snot-nose brother will be a footnote." "Sonny, this is my house, you will respect…" Jason said and Sonny responded, "I don't have to respect her…" "You will! Claudia might be a Zacchara but that's her last name, she might have disrespected you but Sonny when has any of our enemies actually being sorry not by just saying it. When have our enemies given a damn about any innocent people they killed. Until proven otherwise, I have no problem with Claudia." Jason said or yell, it was a mixture. "You're a fool." Sonny said and Jason walked past her. "Michael is comatose, Carly is a wreck and you gave me shit _

_about going over a person that killed my sister. I'm not a saint, I'm not even close but that's three people that are hurt or dead, I have a hand in it but you….Get out." Jason said and Sonny walked out. _


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome To The Show

By

Chosen2007

Part Eight

_**Claudia stood there, an enforcer who talks about to the boss, He threw his chair to the closet door and broke it. Spinielli walked downstairs to see it. "That should have been more boy." Jason said quietly and Claudia slowly walked over to him. "This is killing you. I have a little girl, I had to give her up and it's funny because after seven years not a scratch. Her father has less money than I do, he would have sell his soul to keep her alive. Jason, aside from Michael lying there, don't regret it because that's going to kill you. I regret so much and……I have a second chance…" Claudia said and Jason walked over to her then said, "You put your child before you. Do you have a picture?" Claudia slowly pulled it out and showed him. "She looks like you." Jason said and Claudia shook her head. "This is such a headache. Sex that was good, an enemy who's not what he's suppose to be, this is a fucking headache." Claudia said and she kissed Jason again then left. **_

_**As she came home, Johnny was there, she wanted him to sit down and he wanted him to say a word. "I know now what you feel what you feel for Lulu. John go over her, don't quit until you get her and love her. We have to try little brother and not be like dad." Claudia said and then she told him everything. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_Welcome to the Show_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Nine_

_Greenlee with the help of the new chemist to Fusion was nailing the right stuff for it. The promotion was coming through really good and as she was doing that, Livive made sure Dr. Devlin confessed to shooting Michael that day and he knew that he would deny it in a court of law. It wasn't the point, the plan was to show him on YouTube, so when he got killed, he wouldn't be just another victim in Port Charles endless war. _

_As Livive went to Jason's she saw Spinielli, they had a talk. Livive like the nickname, she said he was so much more and looked in his eyes, she said tons and tons of wisdom is there. Spinielli was under her spell, Livive genuinely liked how Spinielli was looking at her. So she took her calls and spent the day with him. _

_Jason and Sam were having a different type of bonding. "Jason, somehow I think this idea of yours for getting rid of his body has been done before." Sam said and Jason responded, "I wanted to try something new, you know you could kill somebody so many times, you have to be a little inventive." So Sam tied the ham right on Dr. Devlin's broken fingers and hands and they waited. _

"_Claudia and you, wow." Sam said and Jason responded, "Would you prefer Elizabeth or Carly?" "That's not even funny Jason." Sam said and Jason laughed, "You know it's good to see that you're still fond of doing things like this." "Yeah, Jason it's just, Lucky is boring and you and me, I need something." Sam said and Jason responded, "You could work for me." Jason said that as a joke and Sam thought about it. "Why not, that's not a bad idea." Sam said and Jason turned. Just then Claudia showed up and saw Ian's body. "Which one of you watches Nip/Tuck?!" asked Claudia and Sam raised her hand._


	10. Chapter 10

_Welcome To The Show_

_By_

_  
Chosen2007_

_My Immortal belongs to Evanescence_

_Part Ten_

_**I'm so tired of being here. Surrounded by my childish fears, if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave cause your presences still lingers her and won't be alone. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real…..**_

_Carly was stunned when Patrick told her that Michael slipped through the night and died. Kendall held her friend as she broke down and Jax was devastated as well. Sonny came in at that time, Carly saw him and she attacked him screaming, "You sun of a bitch, you sun of a bitch." She bang away harder and harder, Sonny took it. Carly collapses to the ground, Kendall and Jax asked questions. They just got the same answers over and over……After an hour, Carly was sitting against the wall, she quietly said please call Jason._

_In the woods, a scream was heard; Claudia and Sam ran to Jason. He quietly said, "Michael is dead." The past and present women in Jason's life console him. Kendall wanted to check on the kids and so she left. As Ian and Spike were in the park with Zach, Kendall told him. Zach comforts his wife and at that point Greenlee came by. Kendall told Greenlee, Greenlee knew that could have been Spike some months ago and that hate disappeared. Greenlee hugged her best friend and said, "You know what? Life is short; forget everything, your friend needs you, you still got me Kendall." _


	11. Chapter 11

_Welcome to the show_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Like Toy Soldiers by Eminem belongs to him _

_Part Eleven_

_As Claudia told Luther and then Lola, Johnny came in and Claudia told him, Claudia said it in two words. "It's yours." Claudia said and added, "It's all yours John. I don't care, it's yours John." Claudia turned to Lola, "That's my empire, that's my future. It's yours John. Daddy doesn't have to worry about me, it's all yours John….for now." Jason walked outside the room and saw Sonny. Carly walked to him and whisper, "Our little boy is gone, he's gone and I want him back." Jason held his friend, "I failed him Carly." He said and Carly responded, "No. I failed him, I failed him big time. It's not on you Jason." As Carly left, Jax walked straight to Jason, "Morgan, I will never like you but you……In my opinion, you would more of a father than Sonny ever was. You're the father that I express my….." Jax said and he choked up. Jax never loved a child more than he loved Michael. It was then that Sonny saw something, the respect that Jason had over people. _

_When Jason wasn't needed for now, Jason walked away and went home to tell Spinielli as Livive was there. Livive gave him a hug and so did Spinielli. Jason then wanted to be alone, that wasn't going to happened, they pile in one by one, first Sam with Alexis at tow, then Claudia and Johnny, _

I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure  
Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders  
I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it  
Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter  
I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to  
I'm supposed to set an example  
I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em  
If some shit ever just pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em

_It was then Robin and Patrick, Edward and Monica. Jason looked at everyone…On the other side, it was Nicholas and Lucky, Lulu and Bobbie, Elizabeth even but Carly ignored her, it was Kendall, Greenlee, Luther and Zach….Lola who was with Claudia she walked to Jason and said, "I'm sorry you lost your little boy, mommy said that you're a good man and if you want I could be your friend." Jason broke down and hugged Lola for that. Kate was there for Sonny and when Carly saw that, she got up, she walked to Kate and said, "You could be here for Sonny now, if you are at that funeral, I will ripped you apart, you're not welcomed." _

There ain't words that I can't think of a perfecter way to word it  
Then to just say that I love ya'll too much to see the virdict  
I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further  
But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin'  
I'm just willin' to be the bigger man  
If ya'll can quit poppin' off at your jaws with the knockin'  
Cuz frankly I'm sick of talkin'  
I'm not gonna let someone elses coffin rest on my conscience cuz

_Claudia stayed with Jason and said, "I'm out Jason, for now, I don't want the empire, I don't want it…" "I'm going to retire." He whisper and added, "No more. I just don't know how." _


	12. Chapter 12

_Welcome To The Show_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part 12_

_Claudia and Johnny knew it would be in bad taste to come to the funeral. Kate stayed away; the funeral was a great display of love for Michael. Sam said the words that everyone will remember. "If there was ever a little boy that was a man, it was Michael. It was an honor for me to know him, I will never forget him for anything." Sam said and as the funeral ended. There was the reception, it was Robin who was there for Sonny and it was Jason and Carly outside. They were talking just to talk and Kendall walked outside. "I don't believe we met, I'm Kendall Hart." Kendall said and Jason responded, "Carly speaks highly of you. Thank you for being there for her." "Thank you for getting that bastard, the Youtube thing was a nice touch." Kendall said and it may have been not the thing to say, Jason actually smiled. Luther and Lola were sitting down. "Was this why you were trying to protect me?" Lola asked and Luther shook his head. "I don't want to be…" Luther said and Lola responded, "You won't." As Carly walked in, Carly." Luther said and added, "I know you don't know me. I fear this would happen to Lola every day, I' m… sorry doesn't cover it." Carly nodded, "I have nothing." "Kendall fill me in, you had nothing and you protected this sweet little girl, in my opinion you are a hell of a parent." Carly said and as Greenlee walked by, she heard that._

_Two weeks later, Carly and Jason helped with going through the motions. Claudia would call, not to want attention just to tell him she was here then she did something that only Claudia would do. She played this song on the answering machine…. She played that one verse…_

And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here

And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted - I could be  
Now you know me  
And I'm not afraid

And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am

_Jason heard that as he was coming home and at the end, as it stopped, Claudia said, "I'm still here." It was a couple days later, Jason wanted Claudia to come over and he asked her for a game of pool. Claudia accepted. _

_Claudia and Jason talked about Michael, the business and retirement. Claudia told him that she wants to be with him because she doesn't want him as an enemy, she's taken the hiatus for Lola and anything that will happened, when Jason was ready, she wants him to give her that chill again. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Welcome to The Show_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part thirteen_

_**Claudia had a theory on how Ian left before Jason killed him and it involved one million dollars. She found out and she was surprised, I mean, it was like the surprised she had when Jason gave her several orgasms in a row. Her throat still tickles from that, she then looked at the stick and shook her head. She made her way out of her father's household while Johnny was packing for her. Claudia was going to moved upstairs from Jason. She got the information, she got Jason and then he got it. Jason then called Kendall…..**_

"_Kate gave Ian money to disappeared and then a transcript from his phone, Kate acknowledges he was the shooter and didn't want her brother to get killed even if he deserves it. Read the rest." Jason said and Kendall read the rest from the fax as she was staying at Carly's. "If you give it to Carly, you know what she'll do." Jason said and Kendall responded, "Who else knows?" "Claudia had the theory, me and you." Jason said and Kendall paused then said, "Could my husband know?" Jason shook his head, he liked Zach Staler who didn't like Sonny for what he did. As Zach looked at the evidence, "If you do this, Kate will end up dead, you know that, what are you…" Zach said and Kendall smiled…._

_One month later, Fusion launched Reluctant, Claudia was half-owner of Haven, for the premiere, they had Johnny Renzik, Leona Lewis and Pink. Everyone was there. Carly mouthed out the words of Who Knew, Claudia was at the V.I.P lounge, Jason made his way there. Leona Lewis was next, Claudia looked at Jason as the song went, Claudia told him she was pregnant one month ago and Jason told her, I will get it right this time. They kissed and Carly came into the V.I.P room, she looked at Claudia and said, "Protect that baby or you will hear from me." Carly said and Claudia nodded in respect, they hugged. Carly's partner in crime, Kendall agreed. _

_Carly and Jason stepped out in the hallway. "So you're moving to Pine Valley." Jason said and Carly shook her head. "I will be back if there's a wedding." Carly said and Jason responded, "Good." "I love you Jase. I can't scare this woman off." Carly said and added, "Damn." "It's good you're going, you need to make a new life, if you ever missed this place maybe you're know that this is home." Jason said and Carly responded, "I know." They hugged one more time and Carly left with Jax. Jason walked back in and Claudia had Lola joined them with Luther and Greenlee then Spinielli with Livive followed by a still single Sam…. Sonny was twenty-four seven trying to find Kate since one month ago she disappeared….._


End file.
